Virtues
by Daestwen
Summary: The first 6 chapters deal with Draco, and what happened to him after the last battle and his trial as a death eater. That part is done. Chapters 7, 8 and 9 (and more to come) deal with Snape in the same situation (save the trial).
1. Author's Note

Virtue  
  
Prolouge and Author's Note  
  
Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form, does anything from Harry Potter belong to me. For that, you'll have to look to JK Rowling.  
  
"You wrote to me, once. Listing the four chief virtues: Wisdom, Justice, Fortitude, and Temperance. As I read your list, I knew I had none of them. But I have other virtues, father... Ambition. That can be a virtue when it drives us to excel. Resourcefulness... Courage... Maybe not on the battlefield, but, there are many forms of courage. Devotion. To my family. To you. But none of my virtues were on your list."  
  
- Joaquin Pheonix as Commodus, in Gladiator  
  
Chapters  
  
Draco - Ambition  
Resourcefulness  
Courage  
Devotion  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This piece of fanfiction does involve slash. To say who it invloves would ruin it, but it does. So if you don't like slash, simply don't read it. Simple as that. Do not write numerous replies as to why slash is the devil's tool. I just won't listen. This isn't, however, smut. Just pure love, no sexual intercourse included. (I can't write it, as it turns out horrible. Anyone who wants to write some as a side to this fic is perfectly welcome, as long as they ask.) 


	2. Draco: Ambition

Chapter 1 - Ambition  
  
"You, Draco Malfoy, have been charged with Murder and participating in the Terror spread by the Dark Lord."  
  
/Why is this happening?/  
  
"What do you plead?"  
  
/I'm innocent, but I'm guilty... Oh so guilty.../  
  
"Not guilty, your Honor." My voice cracked as I said it.  
  
/I'm only nineteen, how did this happen?/  
  
"Not guilty!! You lying bastard!!" Mrs. Weasley's voice, harsh and broken by the tears streaming down her face.  
  
/I'm innocent, it wasn't supposed to go this far.../  
  
"Order! I will have order in my court!!"  
  
/Oh, God, why didn't you take me instead?/  
  
"Bring in the first witness." I looked to the door.  
  
/You'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you./  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you have been brought before this court to testify to the charges. Will you speak?" He looked sick, I thought, and tired.  
  
/I'm sorry... I'm sorry sorry.../  
  
"Yes." He wasn't mad, just - - tired. I would have preferred him being mad.  
  
/I didn't mean to, I didn't.../  
  
"When did you first learn that Mr. Malfoy had become a Death Eater?"  
  
/You all have forsaken me, and I understand./  
  
*  
  
"What are you doing, Malfoy?!?" Harry cried, running at me. I refused to flinch.  
  
"Nothing. Mind your own business, Potter." It had, after all, nothing to do with him.  
  
"Put. It. Down." It was something important, I remember. A weight in my hands. But I can't remember what it was.  
  
"No. I don't think I will. If Ginny wants it back, she can come get it." I must have been just a little older than seventeen, at this point.  
  
"Give it back, NOW!" He was worried, I could tell. Know your enemy better than you know yourself. My father always told me that. So I knew Harry better than anyone else.  
  
"No."  
  
He leapt at that point. Launched himself at my hands. He caught me by surprise. He must have been upset, normally it takes forever to make him finally pounce.  
  
There was something in his eyes, a light, and I was stunned - - unable to do anything. He grabbed whatever I was holding, but in doing so pushed my sleeves right up my arms. He stopped, staring at the fading black skull burned upon my skin. It was horror in his eyes. Horror.  
  
It shouldn't have been there. It had only been put there a day before, they said it would fade...  
  
The horror had turned to rage. And - and - betrayal? But how had I betrayed him? Isn't this what he wanted? For me to be worthy of his hate? He should have been gratefull.  
  
"Malfoy..." There was danger in his voice, a warning: 'Don't tell me the truth, don't tell me the truth...'  
  
"What?" I snapped. I should have had something scathing to say, but...  
  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"What, my beauty spot?" I drawled. I sounded stupid and worried even to my own ears.  
  
"I should turn you in." It was a threat, a growl, and it was that minute that I knew he wouldn't.  
  
"Yes, let's all run to Dumbledore - oh wait - you can't! He's dead!"  
  
His fist connected with my jaw with a might crack.  
  
I had expected it, of course, but the pain still vibrated through my head.  
  
"Yes, Harry, give into your anger." I said, quoting the only muggle movie I had ever seen. He, apparently, had seen it too.  
  
"You bastard." It was cold, hard, accusing. But how could he judge me? I had to. I needed to. For me, and no one else. I was the one that mattered.  
  
I merely glared back.  
  
"Now you have a reason to hate me," I cooed, "Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
"I don't want to hate ANYone!" Harry screamed at me. He grabbed whatever we had been fighting over and stormed off.  
  
*  
  
/I did betray you, I just didn't notice.../  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. You may sit down." Harry had told him the story. I'm not suprised.  
  
/He always loved you more than me./  
  
"Call the next witness!" Ginny, this time, eyes flooded with tears and head in her hands.  
  
/I caused this. I brought this pain.../  
  
"Virginia Weasley, you have been brought into this court for questioning in the case of the death of -" She burst into tears again, howling, and cutting off his sentence.  
  
/I don't deserve a trial. Just kill me. It would be better than this./  
  
"Ms. Weasley, the court - - " He was cut off by another howl, making me shiver. It was a dreadful sound.  
  
/You hate me, I know you do./  
  
"Please, Ms. Weasley, just tell the court what you know of the years prior to the incident."  
  
/I don't want to hear, I don't want to remember.../  
  
*  
  
"Malfoy, you will stay after class." Snape said in that don't-you-dare-question-me-tone. I didn't bother.  
  
The class slowly filtered it's way out, leaving only me and the Potions Master in the dungeon class room. I grinned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Give me your arm." He said harshly. I frowned.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know what you did. Give it to me, and be glad that I'm keeping my mouth shut." Snape snapped. I shrugged, and stepped forward, rolling up my sleeve. They had promised the mark would fade, but it had been half a year, and I could still see it. Snape frowned deeply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" I asked back.   
  
"Why did you join the Death Eaters?" His voice was no longer harsh, just low, and questioning. Suspicious.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" I asked, drawing my arm back quickly. He was one too, I knew, but...  
  
"You're too young. You're only seventeen."  
  
"He let me. He said I had special circumstances..."  
  
Snape sneered. "He just wanted to secure you."  
  
"So what!" I snapped back, "Obviously I must be worthy enough to be secured!"  
  
"I will not argue with you about that." Snape said coldly, "But I do want to know why you joined."  
  
"You have no right to question you!"  
  
"I have every right to question you. I have his right to question you."  
  
I faultered.  
  
"The... the Dark Lord asked you to question me?"   
  
Snape said nothing, just stared at me with those cold black eyes.  
  
"I - I want the power. He promised me..." I heard myself stuttering, "He promised me that I could be greater than Harry Potter, greater than even my father, even than him..."  
  
"He lied to you." Snape said bitterly. I frowned.  
  
"No he didn't. He cares what happens to me. It's not like anyone else does!"  
  
"Shut your mouth!"  
  
"No! I doubt you're even on his side. I bet - - I bet - - I bet you're a SPY."  
  
Later, looking back, I can remember his face paling. Then, I only noticed the rage in his voice.  
  
"How dare you question my loyalty. How dare you."  
  
We both paused, for there was a gasp from the doorway, and a quick pattering of feet. I didn't even seem the culprit before it got away, but I knew - - Ginny.  
  
*  
  
/I don't deserve to be alive. He should be alive. Not me. Never me./  
  
Ginny was completely in tears, now. I hadn't even heard her words. I knew what she had said, anyway. Like a book I was reading, but not one I was in.   
  
/No one loved me... What could I have done...?/  
  
*** 


	3. Draco: Resourcefulness

Chapter 2 - Resourcefulness  
  
*  
  
"Why, Draco? Your father told you that you were too young!" Narcissa - my mother - who I never really loved, and who never really loved me back.   
  
/I can't stay here, but I don't deserve to escape./  
  
"I found a way." My voice isn't bitter, only hollow. The cell walls echo the sound.  
  
/I would have followed you to hell, but instead, I sent you there.../  
  
"It's tragic. Tragic! And your father.... you father..." If she had been any other mother, there would have been tears.  
  
/Take me... Take me with you.../  
  
I smile grimly and say nothing.  
  
/At least I did one thing right.../  
  
"You should die." She said bitterly, her true colours showing at last. "You can't even tell where your loyalties lie!"  
  
/It's not my fault they took them away.../  
  
"Then kill me."  
  
/Do it, please, do it and end it./  
  
"No. I want to see you suffer. I want to see you locked in Azkaban. Now, especially, that the dementors have returned."  
  
/But I want to die... I want to die./  
  
*  
  
"Draco, come here." The voice was powerful, enthralling. I stepped towards my master in a bit of a haze, lost in his presence.  
  
I stood before him, only slightly shorter, as his hot red eyes bored holes into my own grey owns.  
  
"Your eyes..." He said slowly, lifting my chin with a light touch of his finger, "They are intriguing. Grey, and yet not. They don't seem to have a colour... Translucent. If I think about green, they appear green. If I think about blue, they appear blue. It pleases me that I can control your eye colour."  
  
"As you control me, my Lord." I mumbled. I couldn't move.  
  
"But do I? Sometimes... sometimes I wonder." He finally let go of my chin, "You are very selfish, and that troubles me..." He stopped, and walked over to the fireplace, gazing into the leaping flames.  
  
"Do you love me, Draco?"  
  
"Of course, my Lord." There was nothing else to say.  
  
"No you don't. You don't love anyone. We are alike, Draco. We both do not know love. That makes us brothers."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." It is times like these that remind me why I follow him. He knows me - cares if I live or die - even if no one else does.  
  
"The final battle is about to begin. We shall be the victors, Draco, and then it will no longer matter that we are not loved."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"But I have use for use before then." He paused, "One of my followers has been... straying. I am afraid he might do something quite stupid to warn our enemies of our attack... I need you to stop him for me. Do not kill him, I wish to do that myself."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Good. Be cunning, Draco, like I know you can."  
  
"Of course, my Lord." I paused, "Who...?"  
  
"Severus Snape. Stop Severus Snape."  
  
*  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, your time is up. Mr. Malfoy has another visitor." The guard at the door had stepped in, and Narcissa shot me once last withering glare in my direction.  
  
/Hate is such a natural thing in my world...It wasn't in yours./  
  
The door closed shut.  
  
/No, not you, I can't face you./  
  
"I hate you." Hermione's voice - quavering, on the brink of tears. "I hate you."  
  
/I deserve worse than that. I should be loathed.../  
  
"Then why are you here?" The same hollow voice - my own.  
  
/I've been torn apart, and I will never be whole again./  
  
"You were there. I know you were." Hermione said quietly, "Even if you claim that you weren't, that you had nothing to do with it, I know you were. I don't care if you lie to the court. I don't care if you lie to everyone else. But don't lie to me. Where you there, or not?"  
  
/It wasn't my fault, it wasn't, I swear.../  
  
"I was there." My voice cracked, though I could hardly tell I had said anything.  
  
/I was there... There at the gates of Hell. Only I didn't pass them./  
  
"I knew... I knew... If you were there, you heard him. You heard his last words. You had too. You know them. Tell me. Now."  
  
/'Draco, what are you doing?'/  
  
"No."  
  
/'Draco.. put it down...'/  
  
"Tell me!!" Hermione cried.  
  
/'Draco!!'/  
  
"NO!" I scream back, then pause, when I see her turn pale, her mouth form a small thin line of rage. "I - I can't."  
  
/I tried so hard to black it out.../  
  
"Fine. Fine. I hope you rot." She stormed out, and the guard shut the door.  
  
/But I already am rotting... Rotting and withering.../  
  
*  
  
"Draco." Snape said, almost spinning about. His hand was on the door, and I knew that he was sneaking away. All the Death Eaters were supposed to stay in the castle until the battle. And he was sneaking away.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"My Lord has sent me on an - - "  
  
"No he didn't."  
  
Snape eyes narrowed, but I stood my ground. I knew how to do this. I had figured it out.  
  
"What do you want?" Snape asked dangerously.  
  
"I know what you do. I'm not stupid. Even if everyone else around here seems to be." It was treason, I knew, and I convinced myself that it wasn't true. But there was something...  
  
Snape raised his eyebrow just a bit, so small a movement I almost missed it.  
  
"What, exactly, do I do?"  
  
"You think I'm stupid enough to say it here?" I hissed. "But I know why you do, too. I didn't, but... I see it now. I want to come with you."  
  
"No."  
  
From all the answers I had been expecting, he still gave me one that I wasn't.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"I said no. It's too dangerous."   
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you can't come. If I don't leave soon, the Dark Lord is going to send someone after me. I know he knows, so I have to leave. NOW."   
  
This worried me. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. He was supposed to immediately try and save me.   
  
"I can't stay!" I gave up my last card.   
  
"What?"  
  
"If I stay, he'll just kill me too." I said finally.  
  
Snape paused, I knew he was being torn. I had done it.  
  
"Then you'd better come." He said, and walked out the door. I followed.  
  
*  
  
/Even if you forgive me, I'll never forgive myself./  
  
I looked at the stone walls of my cell, wondering when they would bring me out again for the rest of the trial.  
  
/The trial that I should be watching from Death./  
  
*** 


	4. Draco: Courage

Chapter 3 - Courage  
  
*  
  
"This court is now in session. We will hear the testimony from the defendant."  
  
/Why even bother? They're going to kill me.... Just like I killed you./  
  
I half stood, half was dragged, to stand before the Jury. A dozen witches and wizards, all looking at me with what one could only describe as pure hatred in their eyes.  
  
/I was like you, once.../  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do you understand the charges placed against you?"  
  
/I'm guilty before proven innocent.../  
  
"Yes."  
  
/I understand better than them.../  
  
"Can you describe, in your own words, exactly what happened the night of December the tenth?"  
  
/That was when the end began./  
  
"When? I - - How many days before...?"  
  
/I lost track of time long ago.../  
  
"Two days before the Final Battle, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
/Two days before Hell.../  
  
*  
  
I was tired, on a broom, and flying towards Hogwarts. Snape was flying before me, his normally graceful movements were made akward in the air. We had been flying for hours, and I knew we were getting close to Hogwarts.  
  
I knew I couldn't stop him in the air. If he fell from his broom he would die, and the Dark Lord would not be pleased.  
  
No, I had to wait, and lull him into a false sense of security. Then I would make my move. If I didn't wait, then he would still be suspicious of me, and overpower me if I tried anything. But I would wait. I could be patient enough, if I tried.  
  
It was pitch black when he started to head to the ground again. I followed, and we landed in silence.  
  
Snape looked at me, as if calculating one last time before believing that I was truly trustworthy. My scared and innocent look apparently worked, because he nodded once and started heading towards the castle again. I wasn't quite sure of how I would do this, but my mind was already planning it for me. Stun him, get him in a dungeon, lock it, question him.  
  
It would be dangerous, but I wasn't afraid. The castle was empty of students, because the Order of the Pheonix had kicked them out. And most of them, according to the Dark Lord's spies, were out on scouting duties. So only a few of them would actually be within the castle. We probably wouldn't even be seen, and then I would be fighting against the Enemy within their own boarders. The thought brought a smirk to my lips. The Dark Lord would praise me for this. Reward me beyond any of his followers...  
  
It happened quickly once we were inside. One soft cry of 'Stupefy!' while his back was turned, and he was on the ground. I floated him down to an abandoned dungeon, shuting the door and muttering a secure locking spell. It would take hours to get through that, and by that time I could escape through the small window at the top of the wall in the classroom - I had made sure to get a room with a view.  
  
"Who's in there?"  
  
I recognized that voice at once: Harry. I hadn't seen him for about a year, though I still tried to keep up my passionate hate for him.   
  
Damn, I thought to myself, Damn. They must have wards set up to detect any spells. I woke up Snape with a quick mutter of a counter curse, after I was sure he was sufficiently tied to a chair.  
  
"Tell Potter to get lost." I hissed into Snape's ear, holding my wand at his troat like a knife.  
  
"Potter, Leave." Snape said calmly. He didn't look at me.  
  
There was a pause.   
  
"Severus, we've been waiting for you. The wards went off... You didn't hex anything, did you?" I frowned. Since when had Harry called Snape Severus?  
  
"I did not hex anything." Snape said in the same calm tone.  
  
"What are you doing in there?"  
  
Snape looked at me, and I gave a glare in warning.  
  
"I am doing nothing that would be of interest to you, Potter. Now, if you please, I would wish to be left to my privacy."  
  
"I'm coming in."  
  
I swore under my breath. He would check the lock - -   
  
"Severus, why do you have a locking spell on this?"  
  
"Say something plausible." I hissed. I hadn't thought this through enough, and it was all going wrong. My mind raced to find a way out.  
  
"Because I enjoy them, Potter." Snape said sarcastically.   
  
Then, in what was possibly the worse moment of the day, I heard Potter muttering the unlocking device. I never knew how he had known to unlock it, as it was the spell the Dark Lord had given us for such things. Then I remembered, Snape had been spying, and had probably told the entire Order of the Pheonix all the spell we had been using. In a sudden rush of rage, I swung my arm right into Snape head, causing him to fall forward onto the floor, chair still atatched. It was then that Potter walked in.  
  
*  
  
The tears were wet on my cheeks as I stopped talking, though I couldn't remember when I had started to cry.  
  
/I never cried. Never. But I cry for you./  
  
"Mr. Potter walked in when you hit Professor Snape?" The question had already been asked three times.  
  
/No matter how long I talk, or how much I pray, there's nothing left.../  
  
"Was Mr. Snape damaged physically in any way after this attack?"  
  
/Your blood will always stain my hands. It never comes off./  
  
"No." My voice was rough from crying. Though I didn't actually ever sob. Just leaked. "No, he was just knocked out."  
  
/And I didn't care. I didn't want to care. And now it's too late to./  
  
"What did you do after that?"  
  
/My father always said crying was a weakness. And now I only prove to him that I'm weak.../  
  
I turned my head, my chest hurt. I didn't want to think about this. I didn't want to think about any of it.  
  
/I feel like I've been stabbed a thousand times over, and the pain only gets worse.../  
  
"I will repeat my question only once, Mr. Malfoy, once. What did you do after that?"  
  
/What did I do? I left everything behind. And Everything left me behind./  
  
*  
  
Harry looked different than I remembered. Older, more grown up. Over a year, I had let my hate build horrible pictures of him. Long, stretched face, sunken eyes, gruesome scar... But he was actually... well... handsome. Like a Renaissance painting. He had gotten rid of his horrible glasses, and his eyes, green as Adava Kedavra, shone because of it. I felt my face flush, hot with anger, just as it had several times in the past. Or had it?  
  
"Malfoy." Somehow, no matter how hard I looked for it, there was no hate in his voice. But that wasn't right. I wanted him to hate me. He had to.  
  
"Potter." I said, trying to stuff all the hate into one word that I could. But it felt fake... It felt fake, and I hated myself for it.  
  
Snape groaned from his place on the floor, he must have been coming around. I didn't pay him any attention. And neither did Harry. We just both stood, looking at eachother.  
  
My entire life at Hogwarts flashed before my eyes. Harry, a shrunken boy in a clothing shop. Harry, glaring over his glasses. Harry, running after a hexed Ron. After a hexed Hermione. Harry, triumphant with the snitch. With the remembrall.  
  
But none of these were the Harry that I saw before me. Now he was worn, tired, old. He was only nineteen, like me, but he looked older. I supposed I must have looked older too. Everyone aged faster in that year.  
  
"What are you doing?" It was with a low tone that he spoke, and it took a second or two for me to realise that he had actually spoken.  
  
"What I need to do." I could have said something witty, but I was in trouble. I wasn't thinking about the conversation, I was thinking about the window, and how I was going to get to it without Potter jumping me.  
  
"Malfoy, just stand still." He said, taking a step forward, his wand in his hand. I gripped mine, and took a step backward.  
  
"Get away from me, Potter, or I'll make you regret it."  
  
"Just let me help Severus, and then I'll take him and leave, alright? Then you can go. I won't tell anywhere you were here."  
  
There was pity in his voice. Pity. I could feel the anger rise within me like a wave. I didn't care what he thought of me, but I didn't want his *pity*.  
  
"Yes you will." I spat. "You'll be Harry the Hero once again. Catch yourself a Death Eater. Besides, I bet all your little muggle-loving friends are outside the door, just waiting to catch me and kill me without a thought."  
  
Harry's cheeks tinged pink, I thought, but he didn't say anything for a while. Just raised a hand.   
  
"I'm the only one here. Just let me take Snape, and I won't tell them about you. I won't even ask you a question about it. Just go, Draco."  
  
It was odd, hearing my first name come from his mouth. It was unnatural. He struggled to say it, I knew. I don't know what it did, but it hit something. He said my name as if there was meaning behind it. As if there was a person behind it. This wasn't the Harry I knew. The Harry I knew hated me - I wanted him to hate me.  
  
So I fled.  
  
*  
  
I don't know how it had happened, but I was curled up on the floor, my face burried into my knees, the chains around my ankles and hands weighing me down to the ground. I rocked, sobbing. I don't remember the last time I cried. I'm not even sure if I ever did.  
  
/It hurts, it hurts.../  
  
"Someone get him off the floor, for heaven sakes. He's in no state for any more questioning. This court is adjurned for a short recess."  
  
/It burns, it burns.../  
  
Hands came down, trying to pick me up. I screamed something, and flailed my arms, trying to return to my sobbing state.  
  
/I am shattered. Broken. And my pieces are everywhere./  
  
~*~ 


	5. Draco: Devotion

Chapter 4: Devotion  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you ready to procede, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
/I was ready, but not for this./  
  
I nodded. The hate was gone from the jury's eyes, now. It had been replaced by disgustion, and pity.  
  
/I'm beyond all help, now.../  
  
"Very well. Court is back in session."  
  
/It hurts.../  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, could you please relate to the court what happened on the day of December the 12th?"  
  
/12... The devil's number.... My number.../  
  
I didn't answer at first, looking past him, wondering how I would be able to speak.  
  
/It's like a movie, playing over and over in my mind.../  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you will oblige the court by answering the question."  
  
/I can't hear over the screams.../  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
/I could tell you, but you wouldn't believe me.../  
  
"Everything that happened on the 12th, Mr. Malfoy." He repeated. He sounded annoyed. I didn't care.  
  
/I gave up on caring.../  
  
*  
  
"I'm dissapointed in you, Draco. I had counted on you to stop him." His voise was harsh, cutting. My body wanted to shake, but I overpowered my fear. If the Dark Lord sensed it, he would pounce.  
  
"Obviously, my trust was misplaced." He hissed, continuing. "You are very lucky, Draco, that today is the day of our attack. Otherwise your punshiment would have lasted much longer."  
  
I shut my eyes unwillingly in anticipation.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
The pain was unlike any other. It was complete. Unbearable. I could feel my mind shutting down to block it out, but it wasn't working. I was screaming, a soundless, silent, endless scream, and hope was slipping away...  
  
Suddenly, it stopped. I collapsed upon the floor, dragging in ragged gulps or air. I stared at the stone tiles, wondering in a silent haze where they were from.  
  
"Get up." The voice was harsh - cruel. This was the power I had chosen to serve. My Lord was my brother... He had said I was his brother...  
  
I got up slowly, smoldering. He had tried to break me. But I was his brother, I was his equal. Rebellion burned in my eyes.  
  
The Dark Lord frowned when I stood, his eyes locking with my own. He saw it. He saw the rebellion.  
  
"My Lord..." It was my father, stepping just inside the door. He looked at me, a glance of uncaring and disgust. I mimicked the look back at him.  
  
"The attack is ready, my Lord." He continued, "It awaits your command." His voice was silky and low: the voice I had tried to duplicate my entire life. I looked at him with blank eyes; it was hard to think.  
  
"Very well. I am coming. Teach your son a lesson, Lucius, and then join me." The Dark Lord swept out of the room and we were alone.  
  
"That was very stupid of you, Draco."  
  
The words stung. My father alway had a way of hurting me without lifting a finger. I didn't reply.  
  
"But what to do with you? I suppose you'll have some sense knocked into you during the attack, but..." His cane seemed to come from nowhere - up his sleeve. That dark mahogany cane with the silver snake glaring at me from on top of it. It whipped at me like a flash, already across my face before I could see it. The skin stung, and I felt a single drop of blood fall onto my lips.  
  
My father never beat me. It made me angry to hear whispers and rumors of how he did; how he beat me into submission. He'd only ever actually hit me once before in my life. I wasn't abused, wasn't a tortured soul. His tongue was sharper than any whip, anyway.  
  
"I disown you."  
  
The words hurt more than the blow did, though the blow had left the iron taste of blood in my mouth. I couldn't look him in the eye.  
  
"This is the last straw, Draco. No Malfoy gives up with the ease that you have done. Perhaps I will be lucky, and watch you die in the battle. Then I might find an heir that at least has some of the Malfoy honour."  
  
He stalked out of the room, more gliding than walking, in that eerie sub-human way of his.   
  
I thought that I loved him. He was my father, and that was natural, wasn't it? But the Dark Lord had been right. I didn't love anyone. And not even my father loved me.  
  
*  
  
I paused, looking at the others in the court room. It was eerily silent, all eyes plastered upon my cheeks. At least I wasn't crying, this time.  
  
/I've used up all my tears.../  
  
Someone got up and whispered something into the judges ear, as I looked on with blank eyes. The whisper was harsh.  
  
/Blow, blood, hate - My fogotten soul is built with this.../  
  
"Jury is dismissed for a short recess until they reach their verdict."  
  
/Not to hell, not to hell... /  
  
The jury filed out, and I sat, staring at the floor.  
  
/I am in purgatory, and the only way out is down./  
  
They came back, what seemed like hours later, filing in with unreadable faces.  
  
/I have seen birds fall dead from the sky.../  
  
"Guilty."  
  
/I have seen the snake drown in it's own blood.../  
  
"You, Draco Malfoy, will therefore spend a life sentence in Azkaban. This court is adjurned."  
  
/And now I drown in my own.../  
  
*  
  
It was instinct, at this point. The years upon years of fencing lessons where showing they're worth. I was fighting, killing, without having to think about what I was doing. I didn't want to think.  
  
It was a mess. Wizards and witches alike chopping and hexing eachother to pieces, all humanity lost in the bloodbath of war. I could only see a few feet from my face, and even then it seemed like a whirring, horrible dream. Blood was in my hair, on my robes. I must have been hurt, but I didn't feel it. And I was screaming, but I didn't hear it. I merely cut and sliced, chopped and killed. It was a simple exsistance. I seemed to be moving in slow motion, one second seeming like two. I could see the blow coming down to detach me from my arm, but it took so long to bring my arm up to block it, just as it took so long for the blow to connect. It was an eerie, loud and bloody dance, with no up or down, and no ally save yourself.  
  
There were fully grown men sitting on the ground, weeping with their insides in their laps. Children were screaming and people died all around me, but I didn't really notice.   
  
I'd never been in battle before. It shocked me - to the core. I had this vision of glory and victory, but neither was to be found here. This place was death, and only death, and I did not know whether it would be mine or not.  
  
The pain was incredible, when it struck, the dagger lodging deeply into my leg. I looked around, blood stinging my eyes, calling out threats with a hate that I didn't feel. I never found him. My leg hurt, but it was dim, as if the pain wasn't mine. I tore the dagger from my skin, muttering a simple healing spell as I did so. It didn't fully work, but I was already screaming with my sword and didn't stop to look.  
  
There was a sudden lull in the battle around me, until I noticed that I was the only one left. There was more fighting elsewhere, and without even stopping to think, I ran forwards. There was a flash of black, a bloodstained sword, and a familiar voice crying out before me. It was Snape, fighting with a ferocity I never knew he possessed. I felt a sudden pang in my chest, of what I wasn't sure, only I knew it was something I'd never really felt before. Sympathy, I realised later. With a sudden knowing, I realised why he did what he did. He had seen through it before I did. And he was the better man for acting on it. While I only sat and watched.   
  
My mouth was open to scream, but I was too late. A flash of green, and Snape was on the ground, eyes hollow and staring into oblivion. I screamed with sudden rage, turning on his killer, to recognize at once the tall, eerie wizard with his wand raised. I lunged forward with my sword, diving into him, not thinking and not caring about what I was doing. The sword slipped through him like it would water, the blood soaking my arms until my elbows, splashing over my front. I screamed in rage and horror and desperation before I withdrew my sword and left my father to die upon the already blood-soaked ground.  
  
And then it hit me. A wave of sorrow. Of guilt. Of fear. I had killed him. I had killed my father. There was no hope left. I belonged to neither side now. I was alone, alone in a battle which I should not have been fighting.   
  
But there he was, standing just behind me as I turned around. A body with a face that I could not place at his feet. His hair dripped with his own sweat, blood trickling from a cut across the side of his face. His sword lay idle in his hand, his robes torn and dirty. His green eyes were locked with my own grey ones, and he had a look of utter sorrow. I, however, just felt tired. Tired and done. He stepped towards me cautiously, but I made no move. Then he broke into a run, to drop himself at Snape's side.  
  
"Who did this?" There was no hate, just the same tired feeling that I knew I held as well.  
  
"Him." I could not bring myself to say his name, so merely pointed in the direction of my father. Harry looked at him, then at me, at my sword, and back at me again.  
  
"You...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry leaned forward and closed Snape's eyes, grasping the cold hand around Snape's sword and pushing it to the dead man's breast. He kissed the corpse lightly upon the forhead, then stood. I didn't move.  
  
"Why?" He asked finally, still looking at Snape.   
  
I opened my mouth, but found I could not say his name either. "I understand, now." I said instead.  
  
Harry let out a long sigh, his hands and shoulders shivering. He looked - vulnerable. Beaten. I watched him in silence, my stomahe slowly turning to lead, and my throat closing up. I had wished him death, a million times, but now I could hardly look at him. I suppose I could not have dreamed up a worse hell than this. And now that I had brought him here, I wished to Merlin that I hadn't.  
  
He turned, and walked towards me, stopping a foot from my face. The battle must have still been going on, but I wasn't paying attention. It had passed beyond us.  
  
There were almost tears in his emerald eyes. Almost, but not quite. They searched my face, looking for something that I wished that I had, and supspected that I didn't.  
  
"Is it done, then?" He whispered. He sounded like a child, yet looked like a man. It took all my willpower to stay still, to look at him in the eye, to keep all emotion from my face. This was how I survived.  
  
But it didn't work.  
  
My heart clentched within my chest, my throat closed until I couldn't breath, and my feet were like stones. But somehow, as if by some distant memory of something I'd never known, I knew what it was. Knew why I couldn't tear my eyes from his face. I knew without thinking, without any concious conclusion. I just knew. And there, admist the dying and the dead, the bloodied and the wounded, I leaned forward, and brushed my cold lips across his. It wasn't really a kiss. Just a brush. At least, that's what I told myself when I had realised what I had done. In horror, I stepped backwards.  
  
I wanted to say something. Say anything. But I couldn't. The words just weren't there.  
  
"Welcome back, Draco." His voice seemed faraway, distant, and it was broken. Cracked. I had never heard my name said like that. Never.  
  
In that instant, it was as if someone had suddenly turned the battle on again. I could hear the screams which a minutes before had seemed like vague shadows. I was thrust back into the battle again, but this time it was different. When I raised my sword, I saw from the corner of my eye Harry raise his own. When I screamed my battle cry, it was mimicked by the man at my side. When I struck with my blade, it was to strike down someone going after him. When I blocked, it was to block the thrusts they gave towards him. I wasn't fighting for me anymore. I was fighting for him. And my spirit soared for it.  
  
The battle seemed to be ending, because everyone was crowding towards one point, converging on an un-seen enemy. I went with them, screaming, with Harry at my side. We shoved our way through the milling battle, trying to get to the center. Flashes of green mixed with screams as my eyes fell on the Dark Lord, killing at least three people with one spell. I checked myself mid-step. This was not something to go towards.   
  
But Harry trudged on, and raised his wand.  
  
He spoke in a tounge I did not know, and I assumed from the wispy harsh quality of it that it was Parseltounge. The Dark Lord faced him, and began speaking back. Both held they're wands outraised at eachother, muttering and cursing in the language of snakes, and the wind began to whip about them.  
  
/Kill.../ The wind seemed to say, /Kill.../  
  
I didn't understand what happened, but the earth itself seemed to leap up around the Dark Lord. Huge snakes, made of what I could only see to be earth and dust, leapt up as well. They were hissing as they wrapped themselves around him, pulling him into the ground, teeth of the metal of the earth ripping him apart. With one last piercing scream, the earth swallowed up the Dark Lord, and all was silent.  
  
And my brain switched off.  
  
I couldn't move my hands, but they were moving.  
  
I tried to speak, but instead I turned around.  
  
I wanted to scream, but instead I lunged.  
  
I wanted to die, but instead I killed.  
  
I'm so sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry... It wasn't me... It wasn't me..  
  
~*~  
  
The cell was damp, and smelled of rot and Dementors. It smelled of Azkaban. It smelled of 'here'.  
  
/'You're here.'/  
  
I spun around. That wasn't my voice.  
  
/'I thought that they'd send you here...'/  
  
My heart stopped. Harry.  
  
/'Hullo, Malfoy.'/  
  
"Harry...." My voice cracked. "How... are you...?"  
  
/'Alive? No, no, you did kill me.'/  
  
I felt my heart break.  
  
/But do not worry, for I do not blame you./  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
/'Here.'/  
  
I looked, and there he was. A shadow against the wall. His green eyes misty, and almost grey. His dark hair somehow transparent. I fell to my knees, though couldn't remember the fall.  
  
/'Oh, Draco, do not worry... You'll not have to suffer much longer...'/  
  
"Take me with you." My voice cracked, and my eyes stung. I thought all my tears were gone, but apparently I was wrong. He smiled.  
  
/'I am, Draco. Come...'/  
  
He extended his arms, and I looked, unsure of what to do.  
  
/'You'll be alright. This is it. Come with me.'/  
  
I stood shakily, and walked forward. I was so close, and he was right there, and so real... So very real....  
  
/'Come with me...'/  
  
With a sob, I threw my arms around him, tearing my lungs with the pure ragged energy. "I love you." I managed to say, though pain filled my chest...  
  
/'I love you too...'/  
  
And I died.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note:   
  
Well, that's over and done with. Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. If anyone wants to beta it for my before I put it up on FictionAlley I'd be greatfull, so just email me at rogue1221@hotmail.com  
  
Yours,   
  
Daestwen.  
  
* 


	6. Draco: Alternative Ending

Alternative Ending - 'Misgivings'  
Author's note: Due to popular demand, I wrote an alternative ending to the fic that lowered the sadness level a bit. The part in which Snape, Lucius, and Voldemort all die is still there, this only changing the bit during the trial. I personally don't like it very much, so if you liked the original ending don't bother reading this one.  
~*~  
I paused, looking at the others in the court room. It was eerily silent, all eyes plastered upon my cheeks. At least I wasn't crying, this time.  
  
/I've used up all my tears.../  
  
Someone got up and whispered something into the judges ear, as I looked on with blank eyes. The whisper was harsh.  
  
/Blow, blood, hate - My fogotten soul is built with this.../  
  
"Jury is dismissed for a short recess until they reach their verdict."  
  
/Not to hell, not to hell... /  
  
The jury filed out, and I sat, staring at the floor.  
  
/I am in purgatory, and the only way out is down./  
  
They came back, what seemed like hours later, filing in with unreadable faces.  
  
/I have seen birds fall dead from the sky.../  
  
"Guil- -"  
  
/I have seen the snake drown in it's own blood.../  
  
"Wait! Stop!"  
  
/He even haunts me in the day.../  
  
The entire court stopped and turned to face the young man who had just run through the main door. "No! Wait! He's not guilty!"  
  
/It can't be you... It can't.../  
  
"He's not guilty. He turned, just before the end. He's not guilty. He's not."  
  
/But... my hands... They're red with your blood... red.../  
  
Ginny screamed, and collasped to the floor.  
  
/It's not... You're not... /  
  
"It can't be...." "Harry Potter?" "But he's dead!" "That Draco killed him! I saw it!" "It's necromancy, I tell you!"  
  
/I am dreaming, a horrible wonderful dream.../  
  
"How..?" Stammered the judge, "How is this...?"  
  
/You came. You came for me.../  
  
"I was, indeed, almost dead, but Malfoy did not kill me. And, if he hadn't struck me, a death eater would have surely killed me." Harry said, for it was Harry. I stared, mouth slightly gaping.  
  
/This isn't possible... It isn't, it isn't.../  
  
What happened then was so quick that I hardly knew what happened, as he strode up and pulled me into his arms laughing. He was weeping, too. He always hung his heart on his sleeve.  
  
/I killed you, I killed you..../  
  
I began to laugh and weep as well, my head burried into his shoulder, digging my fingers into his bloodied sweater.  
  
/I'm saved.../  
  
* 


	7. Author's Note: Part 2: Snape

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form, does anything from Harry Potter belong to me. For that, you'll have to look to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapters  
  
Severus - Wisdom Determination Fortitude Loyalty  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This piece of fanfiction does involve slash. To say who it invloves would ruin it, but it does. So if you don't like slash, simply don't read it. Simple as that. Do not write numerous replies as to why slash is the devil's tool. I just won't listen. This isn't, however, smut. Just pure love, no sexual intercourse included. (I can't write it, as it turns out horrible. Anyone who wants to write some as a side to this fic is perfectly welcome, as long as they ask.)  
  
This is the second part to it, following the four chapters (and an alternate ending) about Draco. This set is about Professor Severus Snape, and actually has a completely different story from the previous chapters. It instead wonders what happened if Snape was the one who survived, and not Draco (as you'll remember). 


	8. Snape: Wisdom

Chapter 1 – Wisdom

"Severus, wake up. You missed breakfast."

_/It's too damned early…/_

"I don't want to wake up, Minerva, I want to sleep. Now leave me alone."

_/There's no point in ever getting up again./_

She pulled me off the couch before I even knew what was happening, to land with a thump on the floor.

_/Leave me alone… Alone./_

"Your class starts in half an hour. Do you want me to fire you?"

_/Fine, it'd be better than this anyway./_

"No." I mumbled it. She hauled me to my feet.

_/Let me go back to the black box…/_

"Come on. Look, you didn't even undress last night! What's going on with you?"

_/My box…my dark… my home…/_

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine. Let me go."

_/I'm such a liar. And I don't care./_

*

I let myself in, as usual. He had picked another random candy from his desk as his password. I always told him that if he kept doing that, first years would be able to get into his office, but as usual, he never listened to me.

"Ah, Severus. Yes, I was expecting you." His eyes twinkled at me as he smiled, but I kept the scowl on my face. That way he'd never know what I was actually feeling. Something that I enjoyed knowing I had control over.

"Headmaster." I dipped my head a little, and looked over him severely with my eyes. His age was beginning to become clearer – a bad sign.

"And how are you? Sit down, sit down,  and stop standing. It makes you scowl worse."

I sat down, but to prove him wrong, I scowled harder. This made him laugh. 

"I'm fine, Headmaster."

"Good… If, of course, that is the truth…" He looked at me over half moon glasses, "Which I suspect it is not."

I said nothing, but my hand almost went to my left arm. Almost.

"Now, there is a reason, I presume, that you have come?"

"I have just returned from the circle." I got to the point.

"Ah." The Headmaster leaned back in his chair, still looking at me. "And?"

I turned my eyes to one of the sleeping portraits. "We are finalizing the date of attack… Our next meeting is scheduled a week from now. I'm afraid that it might be… hard… for me to get away after that."

The Headmaster nodded earnestly. "Yes, yes, I was afraid of that. Do you have any idea of when…?"

"No more than a month. The Dark Lord is restless." 

Again, the Headmaster nodded. I looked at him, my eyes narrowed slightly. He had more to say, he always did, but I had to be patient and wait for him to get on with it. Bugger.

"And… your students, Severus?"

My muscles stiffened slightly.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Zabini and gone." My voice was stiff. "I have a feeling that at least Malfoy will be joining them within the week…"

"That would be… most unfortunate." He sighed heavily. "Is there any way you might be able to stop any of them?"

"No. I could talk to them, but it might endanger my position to say too much." Or to beg them not to go.

"Yes, yes, of course. We would not want harm to come to you…"

I said nothing.

"Very well. You may go." I stood up, and walked swiftly to the door, before he spoke again, "Oh, wait, one last thing."

I turned to look at him.

"I am afraid that there might be some trouble for Harry… If you could keep an eye on him Severus, I would be most thankful."

I scowled and cocked an eyebrow – words were not needed. The Headmaster looked tired and heavy.

"He needs our help, Severus, and I think that your knowledge of what we are about to face will be the most useful to him. This, I fear, will be his battle. Help him with it, Severus. He cannot do this alone."

I nodded curtly once, and fled.

*

_/He always seemed to be right… But I was too late./_

"Turn to page 491 in your textbooks, please." My voice. Normal sounding – fake.

_/I let him die… and I let you die./_

I watched the students at their desks. So many of those tables were empty.

_/But I can see your bloodied shadow … your ghost./_

Someone was weeping. That happened all too often, these days.

_/That tick by… one… two… three months, now./_

*

"But I didn't _do_ anything, Professor!" Ugh, how I hated his whine.

"Detention, Mr. Potter, and if you aren't careful, I shall take fifty points from Gryffindor as well."

That shut him up. 

He glared defiantly at me from his seat as the rest of the class filtered their way out, talking in whispers and hushed voices. I ignored them, dipping my quill once and continuing to mark an ill-prepared essay. 

"Well?" Potter – Harry – snapped, still glaring. I looked up and returned the stare.

"Shut the door."

With a little reluctance, he finally did so. I set down my quill, folded my arms across my chest, and glared at him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has decided that you will need to be informed of work, and my discoveries therein." Getting to the point was always the best, as it caused less argument and took less time – I did not want to spend my entire afternoon with the Brat that Still Lives.

Harry's eyes widened, but only very slightly. Then he frowned.

"Why?"

Questions, always questions. "Because he thinks that you need to know." Frankly, it was my way of telling him that I had no idea in hell, but I'd have to _be_ in hell to admit _that_.

"Go on, then." Apparently, he as well did not want to waste any time. 

"As you already know, I was a Death Eater. I don't know whether Professor Dumbledore informed you or not when I resumed those duties."

He didn't move or give any hint whether he knew or not – one thing I had to commend him for, at least.

"He is planning to attack the school. It should come within a month, and it will be harsh. Perhaps the Headmaster thought it best to make sure you are prepared."

Harry gave a little bit of a shiver, which prompted me to smirk. So I did know things that he didn't, still. Good.

"What are we going to do?"

I wasn't prepared for the helplessness in his voice. I was used to the whine, to the bark, to everything else, but not this. I frowned deeply.

"I don't know." I replied truthfully. Normally, I would never have said that. But just then, I did.

He nodded solemnly, and when I said no more he took it as a dismissal, and stood. I said nothing as he left.

*

_/How could I have known?/_

I watched as the students filed out, running a hand through my hair. My temples were grey, where they had been black half a year before.

_/I should have known, but I couldn't have known./_

The tears were always in my eyes. Threatening to fall, yet never doing so. I was used to them, now.

_/Too used… Much too used./_

_*_


	9. Snape: Determination

Chapter 2 – Determination

*

_/I was the martyr. I was. Not you./_

"Severus, would you please at least pretend you're paying attention?"

_/You took it from me…/_

"I am paying attention." That seemed to satisfy her. I hate Staff meetings, anyway.

_/It was my destiny – mine./_

I looked out the window, half hearing the discussion. It was snowing.

_/Alive without breath… Cold as death…/_

*

"Welcome, my loyal followers." The Dark Lord spread his arms wide, smiling, with red eyes unblinking. It sent a shiver down my spine, but I didn't move. I dared not move.

There were so many more masked figures now. Twice as many as the first meeting. And they were ready.

"I have – important – news." The Dark Lord continued. The silence was thick on the gathering. "Unfortunately, it was necessary to deceive you all. I had suspicions that there was a… traitor… in our midst."

My eyes widened, and felt suddenly glad that I was wearing a mask. It took all my will power not to shake – I knew at that moment that my cover was blown. But I would not blow it further. It could be possible that I would leave alive…

"I had told you that we would soon be ready to attack – I lied. But I see that it was not in vain. For, as you have all seen, Dumbledore is preparing for war! I wonder, then, who the little bird on his shoulder might be?" I forced my nerves to calm. 

_Add four lacewing flies, stir until a deep maroon colour…_ Potions was the only thing to keep my mind calm, and it did it's job well.

"I am not sure yet." The Dark Lord said, his voice darkening as he spoke, "But rest assured that I will. Be careful, little bird, I'll find you out soon."

"And what will you do to the bird, my Lord?" Asked one of the masked figures. He sounded young – probably one of my own students, fleeing from school.

The Dark Lord smiled maliciously. "Why, crush him, of course. It cannot live, at least. And you can be sure that I will crush him, my loyal followers, very, very soon."

He grinned, yellow teeth in the lingering dark. 

"You are dismissed."

I fled.

*

"Severus, I'm concerned about you, that's all."

_/Just leave me be. Alone, alone…/_

"Well you shouldn't be." I snapped. She was a nosy old badger, anyway.

_/We are lost… And we can never go home./_

"You must understand, Severus, that at this rate I may have to remove you from your duties. You wouldn't be a teacher anymore."

_/There's nothing worth teaching, anyway. Not anymore./_

I dug my knuckles into my fist, saying nothing.

_/But you can't take that away…/_

"Is that what you want? Do you want to retire?"

_/They took everything else away already./_

"No."

_/You can't take this…/_

McGonagall sighed. "Then shape up, Severus."

_/It's all I have left. All I have left./_

* 

I looked in the mirror, peering at my temples, a scowl on my face. Just turned 40, and my temples were grey already. It was probably Potter's fault. I wouldn't be grey if Dumbledore hadn't let him stay. Besides, he was the worst Quidditch teacher I had ever seen. I knew giving him the job was only an excuse to keep him close. I had always known. 

A hurried knock on the door caused me to grumble and open it. Potter stood there, and I swear I felt another one of my hairs magically turn grey.

"What?" I scowled. I hadn't even had my coffee.

"Sev, you have to come. Albus - - come on, hurry." I was about to reprimand him for calling me Sev (he did it purely because he knew I hated it), but his hand grabbed my sleeve and immediately started pulling me forward.

"Alright!" I snapped, "Let go! I'm coming." 

He did as I asked, and started to half-run down the corridor. I scowled, and quickened my long stride to keep up.

"What is this about, Potter?"

"It's Albus…" He said breathlessly, "I don't know what's wrong… He's… flailing. Fighting the air… I don't know where Minerva is, and I thought you might - -"

By this point, I had increased my stride so much that I almost was running myself, my eyes wide. 

"Where is he?" I asked – snapping – as we came to the stairs.

"Outside." Pott- - - Harry replied quietly. 

I leapt up the stairs and pushed myself through the doors, and saw him. I broke into a run.

Dumbledore was indeed flailing. His wand was in his hand, and a rusty sword that I remembered having seen hanging on the wall of his office was in the other. He was shouting in Latin, lunging at his invisible foe with his sword, then shouting a curse and sending it off with his wand. 

"On Merlin's mercy…" I said silently, running forward. "Albus! Albus! Stop!" 

He did stop, for a second or two, to look at me, his eyes misted over slightly and wild. 

"Get back, Severus, or he'll kill you two." He said quietly, and then lunged at his foe again – to stop stiff in the air. He croaked, and started to fall, but I caught him before he hit the ground.

His misty eyes caught mine, and  I knew. I knew before he said anything, before anything happened, I knew that he was leaving us. I heard a choked sob, but didn't realize for a few seconds that it was mine.

"There. It's done. He's gone, Severus. Grindelwald's gone."

I said nothing, though another choked sob tried to make it's way from my throat. Not much got through. 

"That's odd…" Albus said so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear it, "It's very dark… I think I shall have to go, Severus."

"No." It was more of a sob than a word.

"Farwell, old friend…" His eyes closed. 

It started to snow, but I didn't really notice. Clutching the withered old body to my breast, I sat there. And I don't remember for how long.

*

_/I could have done something… done anything./_

The walls of my room were dark – so very dark. Why I lived in a dungeon, I couldn't remember anymore.

_/Because all the light is gone, anyway./_

**


End file.
